


low light

by thuscoffee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012 Phan, Anal Sex, Bottom!Dan, Couch Sex, Cute, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Rough Sex, Smut, blowjob, i need to die, sin - Freeform, top!phil, wtf is wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuscoffee/pseuds/thuscoffee
Summary: where dan and phil just moved in to their new flat in london and they're too in love to resist each other





	

Dan held Phil’s hand loosely on the couch. The lights were off but the TV was glowing. It was quite a sight: a TV on the floor connected to a wire, a couch, a hundred boxes, Dan’s laptop placed carelessly on the floor by his feet, and the window open to let some fresh air in, despite it being the middle of August. They had finally plopped down on the couch after a long day of hauling boxes into their new flat in London. It was about 11 p.m. when they realized they had been working all day and needed to call it quits. Since they were still lacking a bed, they brought in some blankets and pillows and set them near the couch and finally sunk into the cushions. Dan had rested his head on Phil’s shoulder and sighed happily, looking at their new place. Phil kissed the top of his head and reached for the remote, turning on the TV and lacing their hands together. 

“I’m fucking exhausted.” Dan yawned. Phil hummed in agreement, squeezing Dan’s hand. 

“I’m just glad we’re here.” Phil said. “But I’m tired of doing manly box lifting. I could sleep for a thousand years.” 

Dan chuckled and turned his head up to Phil, their faces close. “A thousand whole years?” He said, smiling. He rested his chin on Phil’s shoulder.

“Yes. Maybe a million.” Phil counters, a smile growing on his face, illuminated only by the changing colors of the television. Dan hummed, raising his eyebrows. He let out a small breathy laugh before Phil reached his hand that wasn’t holding Dan’s around to cup the back of his neck and pull him in. They both smiled into the kiss, both giddy from being in their new flat together. Dan let go of Phil’s hand to cup his jaw, feeling Phil’s hand pull harder against his neck, deepening the kiss. The light and airy atmosphere faded quickly with the feeling of Phil bringing him closer, and almost instinctively he opened his mouth more, allowing Phil more access. His fingers ran through the hairs at the nape of his neck, and Phil’s breath hitched. He harshly kissed Dan, mostly tongue and open mouths, and as Dan’s hand slid down Phil’s neck to his chest, Phil ran his fingers through Dan’s hair before grabbing and pulling lightly, causing Dan to gasp and break the kiss. Their lips stay almost touching, swollen and red, Dan breathing heavily. The corner of Phil’s mouth curved up into a smirk before he said, “Still tired?” 

Dan shivered at how deep his voice had gotten, and opened his eyes, seeing Phil looking into his eyes. He took Phil’s face in, looking at his blown pupils, bruised lips, his messy hair, before he felt a harsh tug on his hair and he held in a moan. Phil was waiting for an answer.

“Fuck no.” Dan breathed, slowly unbuttoning Phil’s button up while keeping eye contact. Phil stared at him for a moment more before closing the very small gap between them. The kiss was slow and dirty, with a hint of urgency. Dan, feeling confident, swung his leg over Phil’s lap and straddled him on the couch. Phil let his hands rest on Dan’s ass, and Dan kept unbuttoning Phil’s shirt. When he finished all the buttons he slowly began to push the shirt past Phil’s shoulders before Phil broke the kiss to quickly shed his shirt and rip Dan’s off before attacking his neck. Dan moaned, his neck being his weak spot, feeling himself getting hard. Phil dragged his teeth across his pulse point before wetly kissing the area repeatedly. His mouth got dangerously close to Dan’s ear before he whispered with a gravely voice, “Want me to fuck you on this sofa?”    
Dan shivered hearing Phil curse; an anomaly. He hummed in approval and Phil grabbed his ass harshly, grinding up onto Dan. “I didn’t hear you, what was that?” He sucked on Dan’s earlobe as Dan moaned, turned on by Phil’s sudden change in tone and dominance. 

“Yes- god yes, please.” Dan stumbled with his words, too lost in the feeling of grinding on Phil slowly while Phil sucked on his ear lobe. 

Phil hummed in the back of his throat. “Want you to suck me off.” He rasped against Dan’s ear, kissing his neck again. Dan immediately began dropping to his knees on the floor between Phil’s legs. Phil watched in awe at Dan’s eagerness, feeling his cock throb. Dan placed his hand on Phil’s bulge, pressing his palm down and relieving some pressure, causing Phil to moan quietly in the back of his throat. Phil’s breath hitched as Dan unzipped his skinny jeans. He quickly got Phil’s skinny jeans off until he was in just his boxers and began to palm the outline on Phil’s dick before mouthing at it. Phil let his head fall back and combed his hand through Dan’s hair, resting it there. Dan pulled Phil’s cock out, loving how thick it was, dripping in precum. He licked a long stripe from the base to the tip, flicking his eyes up to Phil to see him watching him with his mouth hanging open slightly. Phil moaned at the feeling of Dan’s tongue. Dan swirled his tongue around the tip before sinking down halfway. 

“Fuck.” Phil cursed as Dan’s hot wet mouth took him in. He gripped Dan’s hair tighter. Dan used his hand to stroke what he couldn’t reach, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, occasionally coming up for air and jerking Phil slowly while he caught his breath before sinking down again. Phil’s hips bucked up slightly, and Dan took the opportunity to press his hands down on Phil’s hips before deepthroating him. He felt Phil hit the back of his throat as Phil moaned. Dan hummed around his cock, causing Phil to pull Dan’s hair and throw his head back. 

Dan came up and let a breath out, stroking Phil achingly slow. “You taste good.” He said while looking up at Phil and unbuttoning his own jeans, smirking and licking his lips. Phil let out a shaky breath.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Dan climbed back onto Phil’s lap, having shed his jeans, in just his boxers. He reconnected their lips roughly, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck. Phil quickly gripped Dan’s waist and flipped him on his back, not breaking the kiss. He pulled Dan’s boxers down and licked his hand right in front of Dan’s face. Dan moaned at the sight. Phil kissed him again and wrapped his hand around Dan’s cock, stroking lightly, and Dan moaned into Phil’s mouth loudly. Phil sloppily kissed across Dan’s face to his neck, moving down, still running his hand loosely up and down Dan’s dick, long and slow. Dan closed his eyes and leaned his head back, reaching his arms above him and grabbing the arm of the sofa. Phil dragged his lips across his skin, heat radiating off of it. He looked up to see Dan’s head thrown back in pleasure, desperately gripping the couch, whimpering. He smirked and gave Dan a hard squeeze. Dan’s back arched, a long moan pouring from his lips. Phil gave Dan what he wanted briefly, stroking him hard and fast for only a few moments before licking the side of Dan’s cock, feeling it pulse on his tongue. Dan was a mess at this point; He was whimpering, bucking his hips, knuckles white from gripping the couch. 

“Fuck, Phil.” He breathed, letting his head fall forward to look at Phil. Phil kissed Dan’s hip gently before his hand stopped and he looked up at Dan.   
“I just realized all our condoms and lube are in our suitcases.” 

Dan, brain foggy and distracted, stared down at Phil wondering what to do, before he leaned over clumsily to the top of a box next to the couch where he had left his wallet and keys. He grabbed the wallet and opened it quickly, grabbing his emergency condom. Phil deadpanned him, in disbelief that Dan was the type to carry a condom in his wallet. Dan just chuckled, looking fucked out already, and threw his wallet to the side before pulling Phil up to kiss him. The urgency returned almost instantly as Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, condom still in hand, pressing his tongue into Phil’s mouth, grinding up against him. Phil broke the kiss and held three fingers up to Dan’s face. “Suck.” He said. Dan obeyed, taking the fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and looking into Phil’s eyes. Phil watched him intently, focused on how his tongue was moving obscenely. Eventually, Phil pulled his fingers out and reached down, tracing Dan’s hole. Dan swallowed a breathy moan, feeling Phil push a finger into him. He gripped Phil’s neck tightly and Phil kissed his shoulder as he fucked him with his fingers. 

“You feel so fucking tight. Can’t wait to be inside you.” Phil mumbled against Dan’s skin as he pressed another finger into him to the knuckle, curling his fingers slightly. Dan’s back arched at the feeling of Phil’s long, slender fingers fucking him slowly, dragging his fingernails down Phil’s back, condom falling out of his hand behind Phil. Phil growled, pushing a third finger in, scissoring them lightly. Dan moaned at the burn, loving the way Phil was biting his neck. 

“Phil, I’m fine, please-”

“Please what, hmm?” Phil said, harshly curling his fingers deep inside Dan and Dan moaned loudly for the first time that night. Phil worried that the walls of the apartment might be thin here, but still repeated the same motion, loving the way Dan’s eyes widened before squeezing shut, jaw slack in pleasure. Phil roughly gripped Dan’s chin and jerked his head to the other side quickly, humming smugly, kissing the other side of his neck. “What do you want baby?” 

Dan moaned at the pet name in contrast with how Phil was harshly gripping his chin and fucking roughly with three fingers. “Want you to fuck me.” He breathed out, lost in pleasure, unable to move his head from how Phil was forcing his face to the side. Phil hummed again, loosening his grip and bringing Dan’s face around to kiss him gently, pulling his fingers out. Dan whined at the emptiness, but reached his hand up to cup his jaw, both kissing slowly and sweetly. Phil pulled back and reached behind him, grabbing the condom. He ripped it open with his teeth and spit out the wrapper to the side and Dan suppressed a moan at how good he looked doing it. Phil slowly put the condom on, Dan running his hands up and down Phil’s chest. When it was on, he looked at Dan again.    
“You ready?” He asked, looking for the green light. Dan nodded and spread his legs wider. Phil lined himself up with Dan’s hole before pressing the tip in. They both moaned and Phil pressed in deeper until he was fully inside Dan. He paused for a moment, waiting for Dan to nod before dragging back slowly and grabbing Dan’s hands to pin them above him before slamming back into Dan unexpectedly. Dan shouted in shock, throwing his head back and opening his mouth. His body jerked and he moaned as Phil repeated the same movement before gripping both of Dan’s wrists with one hand and placing a hand to the side of Dan’s head and beginning to pick up a rhythm, fucking into Dan painfully slowly. Dan gritted his teeth, desperate for Phil to be rough with him. 

“Harder,” he moaned. Phil smirked.

“Patience.” A slow thrust.

“Fuck, Phil, please,” Dan groaned, “I need-”

Phil moved the hand not pinning Dan down to Dan’s throat, grabbing and pressing lightly. Not enough to cut off air, just enough to send a message. “Mmm, you’re so pretty with my hand around your neck. Taking my cock so well. Right baby?” Dan moaned loudly. He pressed down harder and Dan’s face went red as he stopped breathing. Phil picked up the pace, fucking Dan faster while cutting off his air supply. After a few moments, he released his grip on Dan’s throat and Dan gasped, choking and moaning, Phil’s hand still right above his throat. Phil slammed into Dan harder and Dan moaned loudly.

“Fuck, yes, god please fuck me.” Dan rambled, incoherent as pleasure overtook his body. Phil grabbed the back of Dan’s knee and held it above Dan’s head, getting a deeper angle. Dan threw his head back, moaning loudly now. Maybe a bit too loudly. Phil let Dan’s leg rest on his shoulder and put his hand over Dan’s mouth, ramming into him. Dan groaned loudly into Phil’s hand as he began to feel lightheaded from pleasure. 

“You gunna be quiet?” Phil asked, slowing down his thrusts. Dan nodded and Phil let go of his wrists and uncovered his mouth. He leaned on one elbow to the side of Dan’s head for balance and grabbed Dan’s hip with the other, fucking into him earnestly. They both moaned, Phil leaning down to kiss Dan’s neck. Dan reached down to stroke his cock quickly, moaning as he felt his hand on his leaking cock, Phil throbbing deep inside of him, and Phil’s teeth on his neck. All he could do was let his jaw hang slack and moan with each thrust. It didn’t take long of this until he was cumming over his fist, Phil fucking him through it as hard as he could. When Dan finished, he looked at Phil. 

“I want you to cum on my face.” 

It didn’t take Phil more than a few seconds to get up off the couch as Dan positioned himself on his knees under him. He pulled the condom off and began stroking quickly, Dan looking up at him with his mouth open and eyes blinking innocently, glowing from the television light. Phil felt his orgasm wash over him, coming on Dan’s lips and eyelashes. Dan hummed happily and Phil watched as Dan opened his eyes, using his thumb to gather some of the cum by his lips, taking it into his mouth. Phil cursed under his breath at the sight. Dan reached over to his discarded shirt, wiping his face with it while Phil closed his eyes and leaned his head back towards the ceiling, slowly stroking himself as he came down from his high. Dan stood up and wrapped his hands around Phil’s neck, kissing him. Phil kissed back eagerly, happily, feeling fuzzy. Dan pulled them onto the couch, still naked, and laid his head on Phil’s chest, resting his arm across Phil’s torso. Their breathing finally returned to normal and they both began to doze off. When a person on the TV spoke, waking Dan up, he realized that they should probably get pajamas on and turn the TV off and set up their couch-bed properly. He looked up at Phil who had his eyes closed. 

“Phil?” Dan reached a hand up to cup Phil’s jaw, trying to wake him. “Phil, love, we need to get dressed.”   
Phil groaned. “I’m so tired. And cozy.” He said. Dan chuckled before standing up and looking down at Phil. Phil opened his eyes to see Dan standing and sighed, standing up himself. 

When they had both gotten pajamas on and turned off the TV, they decided the couch was too small for sleeping, and opted for the floor instead. They grabbed opposite ends of a blanket, fluffing it out in the air laying it down on the floor before placing two pillows next to each other and another, bigger blanket on top. They felt like kids making a blanket fort. 

They laid down on the hard floor and Phil rested his head on Dan’s chest, Dan running his fingers through Phil’s long black hair. 

“I can’t believe this is our place.” Phil says.

“I know.” Dan sighs happily. “Finally.”

Phil furrows his brows. “Finally?”

Dan smiled before saying, “Well, I mean, I’ve always wanted this. Since we met 2 years ago. I’ve always wanted a flat with you. Just us you know?”

The summer wind howled outside and Dan continued scratching Phil’s scalp slowly. Phil smiled against Dan’s clothed chest and squeezed Dan’s side lovingly.

“Me too.” He said sleepily. He looked up at Dan, moving up to kiss him. Dan kept his hand in Phil’s hair as Phil kissed him before they fell asleep lying on each other, surrounded by summer air and cardboard boxes.

**Author's Note:**

> im definitely gunna go to hell lmao kudos appreciated kiddos


End file.
